Sleepovers, confessions and hugs
by zxlch
Summary: Kuroko ends up sleeping over at Kagami's house as he has missed the last train after a basketball match ! Notes: They are only sleeping in the same bed as Kagami didn't prepare for a guest to come, they aren't together in the beginning ! I might write a new chapter, I'm not sure or confident about my writing skills so let me know if you are interested in reading more !


Multiple figures could be seen lingering in the darkness which awaited him ahead, the blue haired boy was running towards them as fast as he could, calling out their names, but his team was leaving him behind, he was yelling at the top of his lungs yet no one turned around. The basketball court that Kuroko stood on while unable to do anything as Teiko was getting further away from him, suddenly turned pitch black. No lights could be seen, not one soul to be found. This was the worst situation that could possibly happen to a shadow like Kuroko himself. The young boy fell to the floor, his knees weak, the tears that he couldn't hold back. Everything was over, his light was gone forever, he was alone face to face with himself.

"Stop. Come back. I'll show you all that it's possible with teamwork. Don't leave yet. I still have things to prove . Teiko. Come back !" Were the words that he wanted to convert to them, but nothing was coming out of his mouth, only silence could be heard.

"Come back..."  
The light-blue haired boy finally managed to let a phrase out in a tiny, weak voice that was so unlike him. He opened his eyes and saw Kagami looking at him with a worried look.  
"Kuroko..." He seemed uneasy in his words, as he was never very keen on talking but more about showing his feelings, never the less, the sleepy "tiger" carried on. "Are you alright ? You seemed like you were having some sort of err.. Nightmare ?" The smaller boy looked at him, not wanting to make him worry he tried to shake him off with a simple: "Kagami-kun. I'm sorry for making you worry, it's nothing please go back to sleep." Trying to keep his voice from shaking while hiding his face he fed those words to him. "Oi. You idiot, don't think I can't see you hiding your tears ! Now tell me, what's wrong ?" Taiga seemed annoyed, he thought they were close enough to share more than a few things, for example this bed, so why was Kuroko being so stubborn keeping everything to himself. "I'm sorry Kagami-kun." He answered apathetically. "Er nevermind the formalities and apoligies, come on, I'm your light let me um.. in on your shadow secrets or something.." He lingered, still half asleep, brushing his hand through his hair and yawning. "Please ?" Kagami added looking at his partner. "I had a dream about Teiko." Kuroko blurted out looking up to see the look on Kagami's face turn from sleepy to serious. "Carry on.. If you want.. Don't be an idiot if you want to talk about it well then talk about it but don't keep it all to yourself.." He stopped before saying anymore useless nonsense that would make him seem ridiculous. Kuroko could tell that Kagami was trying hard to make him feel better so he let out a slight smile. "Thankyou Kagami-kun. I appreciate it." Taking a small breath, he continued his sentence. "They were leaving me, going far away, where I wouldn't be able to show them anything anymore ever again. I was running, calling for them, but no one turned around. After that.." He stopped, remembering what had happened in his mind, he knew it was just a dream, and it might of seemed dumb, but it was painful.

"Kuroko..? Oi.. Kuroko..?" Kagami questioned looking confused and not knowing what to do. One drop. Two. Three. Tears. "Wha..?! Hey Kuroko, what's wrong ? C'mon answer me ! Kuro-" The taller boy stopped when he realised that the being in front of him seemed already hurt enough. He paused, looked straight ahead, and moved foward, slowly putting one hand around his shoulder. "C'mon you idiot, it was only a dream, we'll play against them again and kick their butts so hard they'll be the ones crying, so err.. don't be sad !" He exclaimed in a gentle but enthousiastic voice. "Thankyou Kagami-kun, I'm.. Sorry.." Kuroko said still trying to fight his tears. "Argh I hate it when you're like this, don't be sorry, it's fine..Now come here." He was frustrated and angry that he couldn't be of more help than this, he felt weak, when it came to feelings he had no idea how to deal with most things and became quiet clumsy. Kagami held out his other arm, which he wrapped around Kuroko. Kuroko seemed slightly surprised but ended up clinging to Kagami for support as he was feeling slightly dizzy from his current emotional outburst.

"After they left. My v-voice wouldn't work a-anymore.. The room went d-dark...And... I was all.. Alone.. Not them.. Not you... No o-one..." He sunk his head deeper into Kagami's chest, letting small sounds of sadness out at random times. "Hey.. Kuroko.." The boy that looked tiny compared to his team mate right now, paused, realising how much he had let himself go in front of a person was so unlike him it almost made him want to go hide under the covers of the bed they were currently on, yet that was not an option as he was feeling too terrible to go anywhere on his on, even a couple of centimetres felt like a mountain to climb in this state. He gasped, looking up at Kagami while ignoring his gaze. "Y-yes ?" It was one word, one simple word, yet he was so uneasy he ended up stuttering. I'm making such a fool of myself. I hate this. Kuroko thought. "You know.." Kagami started while holding him closer and tighter. "It's okay, you can cry, I won't let you go, we make a great team, and even if you're always at places where I least expect you to be, like err.. in front of my table at Maji-Burger or err..." There was a pause, Kagami took breathed in and out deeply. "Or well.. In my head.. Sometimes.. Most of the times..." He struggled and it annoyed him. "ARGH. You idiot, just... stop it's fine. I like you. And I want to be there. So don't worry. It's fine." I've done it this time, he's gonna think I'm totally nuts, even I think I'm out of my mind. Taiga thought to himself.

"I-is, that really how you feel K-Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's tears were slowly stopping, as if a storm had finally past once he had heard his partner's words. "Aww come on don't make me say it again, it's already erm.. Embarassing enough like this." Realising they were still in a deep embrace while exchanged these words Kuroko started to feel slightly red in his cheeks. "Ah yes. That's right, I'm sorry, again, Kagami-kun." He said while hugging him. "I feel the same way." He let out under his breath. "W-w-w-wait. What?! YOU DO?!" The tall boy jumped in surprise at these words while looking dumb founded. "B-but I thought, you, me, I mean, you know, you really.. Do?" He was still in a state of shock. As for Kuroko who had rather regained a normal state he looked at Kagami with a slight smile. "Indeed I do. I hope that these weren't words to make me feel better, as I sincerely like you Kagami-kun." Kagami, to Kuroko's surprise, went a bright red. "Sshhh, Kuroko ! How can you say that with such a straight face... Man... Really.. We're two Japanese men, how can you not be ashamed at all... You really are an idiot !" Taiga looked desperate, relieved and happy at the same time, which amused Kuroko as he felt the urge to add: "Says the one who is bright red from declaring his love to his team mate." Kagami went even redder but felt happy as the atmosphere had gotten suddenly lighter.

He tackled Kuroko in a sweet manner as to get on top of him. "W-what are you doing Kagami-kun ?" The boy currently being pinned to the bed asked. "Revenge." Kagami answered in a confident and cheeky way while wearing a big grin on his face. Usually Kuroko would of pushed him off, but seeing the current circumstances he didn't really mind it that much, so he thought he might as well let him do as he pleases. Kagami leaned down to get closer to the boy lying underneath him, pushing his weight onto him, Kuroko was now helpless, and this greatly amused Kagami as he seemed so cute and innocent. (Which wasn't really the case.) "Are you happy now Kagami-Kun?" Kuroko said unamused. He didn't want to admit that he partially liked this, but he usually wasn't one to be dominated in this way so in a way he felt slightly uneasy. "I'm good thanks for asking, what about you, how does it feel when someone is paying too much attention to you for once ?" He pestered as he suddenly left kisses in his neck. "Ah..Nng.. What are yo-" Kuroko couldn't even finish his phrase before it was engulfed with more of his "noises". Kagami was satisfied to see that he was responding well to his touches, so he continued. Keeping one hand to pin down Kuroko's arms, he used the other to soflty make his way up Kuroko's shirt, caressing his back up and down while pushing the boy against him. "H-how does it feel ?" Kuroko wasn't saying much besides making a few sounds now and then, which made Kagami worry, was he regretting this ? Was it making him feel unconfortable, should he stop ? "I-it feels.. Different.. Nice.. D-do you want to keep going ?" Kagami released Kuroko's arms from his bind. "S-sure I guess, if you want .."

He held Kuroko in an embrace with both arms, Kuroko mirrored his mouvements holding his new lover with all his might. They were so close they could hear eachother's heartbeats, it was a first for them, but they didn't care, it felt right, and that's all that mattered. Leaning closer near his face, Kagami could feel Kuroko's breath, their lips were so close to touching, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to do this. "Erm.. C-can I ?" He blurted out. Kuroko smiled. "Please do Kagami-Kun." Kagami let out a sigh of relief, and leaned in. The kiss started out with simple pecks but ended up getting a tad wilder afterwards. The red haired boy pushed his tongue towards the entrance of Kuroko's mouth, not daring to let it go fully in, as he was, in a way, too shy to do so, he seemed to be waiting for some kind of approval from his partner. Kuroko quickly understood this and let his tongue poke out to touch Kagami's letting him know that it was okay. The taller boy went in for the kiss, it was passionate yet still very gentle. He wanted to treat Kuroko with care, as he felt that if he would make one false move, the smaller boy would break in his arms. He knew it was very stupid of him as Kuroko was another man, he wouldn't be destroyed as if made of porcelaine, but still.. Kagami felt the need to be extra gentle while touching him.


End file.
